Stolen By A Newborn
by Eclipse96
Summary: This is my first fanfic story, its about Seth getting kidnapped. I hope you like the story, i put alot of time and thought into it. Theres going to be a continued version of the story if you like it. Let me know what you think of it
1. Chapter 1

Stolen By A Vampire

"Seth!" Leah yelled as the horrifying picture of her brother getting attacked right before her eyes. "Get off him your freak!" "Don't be such a pest my love just sit back and relax". It was hard for Leah to run after that bloodsucking parasite, if he was faster than she was. All she could do was watch, as that parasite ran off with her brother. "Help Help Help" Leah said as she ran into the Cullen's home. "What's wrong Leah?" Alice replied. "They took Seth away!" "Who took Seth? " Edward said." I don't know, but it was a vampire!" Leah was so worried about her brother, that she fell unconscious. "Leah Leah wake up!" Carlisle yelled. "I think we need to go find him and fast!" Emmett said bravely. "Slow down son, maybe it was one of the newborns that we saw in the woods the other day" Carlisle said. "Why would a new born take a werewolf?" Emmett said. "I really don't know, but were about to find out" as the cCullens blasteds into the woods with great speed, they saw some kinds of hideout. "I think we found em!" Emmett said. As they examined the hideout, they saw Seth with some other vampires. "What are they doing to him Carlisle?" Leah said. "I really dont know Leah".


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it time to attack yet Carlisle?" Leah asked impatiently "Dear, Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie are already in there fighting for your brother, everything is going to be alright. "Okay" Leah said sadly. "What the heck was that!?" Carlisle yelled. Out of nowhere 9 newborns came flying over there heads. "Watch out Carlisle!" Leah screamed .As she yelled a newborn knocked Carlisle down to the ground. "Are you okay Carlisle?" "Don't worry about me dear, go and find your brother. Leah transformed in a second and rushed through the woods. She was thinking about if she would find her brother or not. It worried Leah to the point that she almost passed out again. In front of her was a battle between the Cullen's & the newborns. She watched anxiously as the battle was in progress. "LEAH!!!" Emmett screamed from behind her. I thought you were fghting out there!" "Nope, I was looking for Seth!" Come with me, I know where he is!"

The place that Emmett led her to was very dull and weird. It had many experimenting tables around the big room. "There he is" Leah said in a whisper. As Emmett picked up Seth, he heard someone coming. "Hide!" Leah hid under the table, and Emmett hid in a nearby closet. It sounded like the newborns were planning to experiment on Seth. But the only problem was that Emmett had Seth in the closet with him. The newborns begin searching the room for what they called there "Experiment" "Lets make a run for it" Emmett whispered. As they dashed through the room, they saw that the battle outside was over. "We found Seth" Leah said happily. "Good" Rosalie replied. "Where's Carlisle?" Edward said. "Come with my guys" Leah replied. As they looked around the woods the saw Carlisle sitting on a log.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've been waiting for you guys to come back" Carlisle said. "We found Seth!" Leah added happily. "Good, now let's all go back to the house, to examine Seth" As they walked through the door, Seth woke up slowly. "Where am I" Seth said. "You were kidnapped, don't you remember?" "Not really" Just lay down here while I make sure that they haven't poised you or anything" Carlisle said. Carlisle didn't take but about 10 minutes to examine Seth. "You can get up now Seth" Carlisle said happily. "Thanks for all your help" "Anytime" Carlisle said. "Well I guess we need to head back home, thanks for all your help Carlisle" Leah said. "Your welcome, are you guys sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Carlisle said. As he spoke Leah's stomach made a large growl. "Were sure, but thanks anyway" Leah said." Take care you guys" Carlisle said. Leah and Seth both waved and took off into the dark woods.


End file.
